


"Me, too..."

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hutch reveals his feelings....





	"Me, too..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Starsky & Hutch. Please be kind.....

Hutch was sitting at his desk working on getting his reports finished so he could leave early. He and Starsky had the weekend off, and Hutch was really looking forward to it. Starsky came in asking if he was ready to go, and Hutch grabbed his jacket. Once they were in the car, Hutch withdrew into himself leaving Starsky to wonder what was bothering his partner. He tried to draw him out, but no dice. Starsky pulled up in front of Venice Place and before Hutch got out of the car, Starsky asked his partner if he felt up to going out that night. Hutch said he just wanted to spend a quiet night alone and told Starsky that he could stop by the next day if he wanted to. Hutch turned away and headed for the stairs, but not before Starsky saw the dejected look on his partner's face. He started the Torino and headed home, wanting to shower and head to the new disco that had opened the weekend before.

While Starsky was enjoying himself, Hutch was sitting in the dark on his couch thinking about Starsky and what he wanted to tell him. He'd come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his partner, but he hadn't said anything because he didn't know how Starsky would take it. Subconsciously he knew he'd always loved Starsky as a friend, but the way he felt now was totally different. He'd done his level best to keep his feelings to himself, but he knew that if he wasn't careful, he would make a mistake and Starsky would figure out that something was on his mind and wouldn't let up until he found out the truth. Hutch hoped he could keep it together enough not to let his true feelings show. He went to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Once there, he thought of Starsky and silently cried himself to sleep.

The next morning found Starsky lounging in bed thinking about Hutch. Starsky remembered the look on Hutch's face when he dropped him off the day before. He wondered what the look had been about, and what was bothering his partner so much. He decided that after he had breakfast, he'd go see his friend and see if he wanted to talk. When Hutch got back from his morning run, he did some lite cleaning and went to the grocery store. When he arrived home, he put his things away and decided to work with his plants. When he finished, he decided to do some reading. He was soon engrossed in the book and when Starsky walked in, he dropped the book where it landed on the floor.....

“Didn't mean to startle ya, blintz..... Good book?”

“Yeah.... what's up, partner?”

“Nothin'..... just thought I'd come bug ya.....”

Hutch laughed and headed for the kitchen. “Beer?” he called to Starsky. “Yeah!” Starsky made his way to the couch and flopped down. Despite Hutch's attempt to make things seem normal, Starsky saw right through it. Hutch brought Starsky his beer and the two sat making small talk. During the conversation, Starsky noticed that Hutch kept avoiding looking him in the eye. That was a dead giveaway, coupled with the way Hutch kept fidgeting. Having seen enough, Starsky decided it was time to try and really talk to his partner......

“Hutch, are you okay?”

“Sure....”

“Then why can't you look me in the eye?”

“I don't know what you're talking about......”

“Like hell you don't!”

“What are you getting at, Starsk?”

“I'm trying to find out what eatin' you, buddy.....”

Hutch looked away, hoping that Starsky wouldn't keep pushing at him. His resolve was weak and he was afraid that he would spill his guts.

“Hutch, this is me you're talkin' to..... you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Starsk, please let it go..... nothing's wrong.....”

“Liar! I saw the look on your face yesterday when you got out of the car. That, coupled with the fact that you're being evasive, and you've been a bit distant lately all adds up to something bothering you. C'mon, pal, what gives?”

Hutch turned away from Starsky and looked out the kitchen window, his mind going in too many directions at once. The chance to spill his guts was here, but he was afraid of what Starsky might think, say, or do. Before he could formulate a plan, he felt rather than heard Starsky walk up behind him and felt his hands on his shoulders turning him around. He started to pull away, but Starsky held firm. Hutch tried but failed to keep the tears from falling. After making sure that Hutch wasn't going to bolt, Starsky led him over to the couch.......

“Hutch, please talk to me......”

Hutch took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. Without looking at Starsky, he started to talk.....

“Starsk, I need to tell you, but I'm afraid....”

“What are you afraid of?”

“I'm afraid that what I have to say will have a negative impact on us. I'm afraid of what you might say or do.....”

“C'mon, buddy, you know you can tell me anything.....”

“Starsky, I'm in love with you. I don't know exactly when my feelings changed, but they have and I don't know what to do about it.....

Starsky sat next to his partner in shock. How the hell could have he missed this? Simple! Hutch had always played it close to the vest. Now Starsky understood why Hutch had been a bit distant, and it explained the look he saw on his partner's face the day before. Starsky turned to face Hutch, who had been holding his breath waiting for his partner's reaction......

“Are you sure, Hutch?”

“As sure as I've ever been of anything...... “

“I see.....”

“Starsk, just forget I ever said anything. If you want, I'll talk to Captain Dobey about a transfer, whatever you want....”

“I need some time to wrap my head around this...... I'll see you later.....”

Starsky walked out the door without looking back. Hutch stared at the door and let the tears he'd been holding back fall like rain.....

 

Starsky headed to the kitchen for another beer. He'd spent the afternoon thinking about what Hutch had told him. He'd known him for years, since the Academy. Their friendship had started there and they'd been friends and then they achieved their goal of being partners. They loved each other like brothers, and had always been close. That's why Starsky couldn't understand how he had missed the signs that Hutch was carry such a heavy load on his shoulders. To be completely honest, he'd wondered a time or two what it would be like with Hutch, and now it seemed that he might have a chance to find out. The thought intrigued him, but frightened him a bit as well. He knew nothing about sex with another man, but he was willing to try because he never denied Hutch anything.

While Starsky was having his epiphany of sorts, Hutch was wallowing in misery. He wondered what Starsky thought about the whole business. The way he walked out, Hutch was sure that his world was about to come crashing down around him. He would probably have to leave Bay City because he knew that life would never be the same, especially if he lost Starsky over this. Damn it all to hell! Why the hell couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Because once Starsky gets a question in his mind, he doesn't stop until he gets all the answers. You know that! Hutch went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer. He was about to sit and watch TV when his apartment door opened and there stood Starsky. Hutch felt his heart drop into his stomach and wondered what was going to happen next.....

“Hey.....”

“H-Hey...”

“I think we need to talk....”

“Okay.... do you want a beer?”

“Sure....”

Starsky sat down at the kitchen table and Hutch slid a beer across the table, sitting down across from Starsky.....

“So how long have you felt this way about me?”

“Like I told you this morning, I'm not sure exactly how long.....”

“Are you sure about how you feel?”

“Definitely!”

“Okay..... any experience?”

“Back in college..... you?”

“No, but it's crossed my mind a few times.....”

“Really?”

“Yeah..... c'mere,,,,,,”

Hutch walked around the table to face Starsky who reached up and cupped Hutch's face. The touch instantly went to both mens' groins. “Do you want this?” Starsky asked. “More than anything...” Hutch answered. Starsky leaned in and gave Hutch one hell of a kiss, and when they came up for air, Hutch took Starsky by the hand and led him to the bedroom. The two undressed in silence, lips never far from each other the whole time.

Once undressed, Starsky lay back on the bed, cock hard as a rock. He'd never been this hard before, and he watched as Hutch joined him on the bed. Not sure what to do next, Starsky let Hutch take the lead. Hutch started with feather lite touches up and down Starsky's body, pausing to tease his pebble-like nipples. His cock jumped and Hutch ran two fingers up and down the length then reached to cup the sack beneath it. The touch was electrifying , and Starsky pumped his hips up craving more. Hutch then took Starsky by surprise by taking nearly the entire length of his aching cock into his mouth. Starsky watched, fascinated, as Hutch gave his cock a good sucking. He felt his orgasm boiling up, and tried to warn Hutch that he was about to come. He felt his seed flowing into his partner's mouth and down his throat, and it felt so damn good. Hutch came up for breath, and Starsky leaned down to kiss him. He could taste himself in Hutch's mouth, and the thought turned him on all over again.

Hutch flopped down on his side of the bed, reveling in the fact that he'd just given his partner a blowjob. He jumped slightly when he felt Starsky's hand on his cock, and he turned to his partner and said; “It's okay... you don't have to....” “Oh, yes I do, buddy. It's only fair that I get to make you feel good too.....” Starsky slid down in the bed and took Hutch's rather large cock in his hand, licking the head in small circles. He copied every move Hutch had made, and when he took Hutch's cock in his mouth, he felt himself getting hard all over again. He began to suck in earnest, and when he felt Hutch's cock swell slightly, he knew Hutch was about to come. When Hutch went over the edge, Starsky came at the same time. Hutch pulled Starsky up and their lips met. Hutch could taste himself and he savored the taste and feel of Starsky's lips on his. He was so happy and sated and relieved. He got out of bed and brought warm wash cloths so they could clean up. Starsky curled up behind Hutch, and said; “I'm glad you finally told me how you felt, Blondie....” “Me, too, Starsk, me too.....”

 

END


End file.
